


System Disconnected

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the final battle with Libra, Quatre removes the Zero System from Sandrock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #3 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme :jolt!
> 
> Heavily influenced by my multi-part Zero Four, but can be read independently without a problem. Can also be read as a sort of sequel to #15 – His Eyes

“Quatre?”

If this had been anyone else, I probably would have given a start, but I have felt Heero coming for a while, even though I am not sure of when exactly I became aware of his presence. I don’t turn around right away.

 

_/system disconnected/_

_/enter login and password to reboot system/_

 

I wasn’t there when Heero asked Howard to install Zero in Sandrock, but locating the extra memory bars isn’t that difficult. I don’t even think that Heero wanted to hide it from me. He just wanted to be sure I wouldn’t back out. He even went as far as programming a password into the system, so that I would be the one making the final decision to activate it.

As if he didn’t know I would have to do it anyway, I think with a wry smile. That’s jut so him. He doesn’t force it upon me, he makes me force it upon myself. I can’t possibly be mad at him for that.

 

_/system disconnected/_

_/enter login and password to reboot system/_

 

I ignore the gentle probe and start disconnecting the cables.

“What are you doing?” Heero asks.

He knows what I’m doing, he just wants to hear me say it. That’s one thing that Zero did to us. We know, always. We can’t not know. But we have to retain a semblance of actual human interaction, if only to stay sane.

“I’m taking it out,” I say, pulling on the last cables and lifting the memory cards out of the mainframe.

 

_/system disconnected/_

_/enter login and password to reboot system/_

 

/quiet/ I answer firmly. /later/

“I don’t need it anymore,” I say as I finally face him and hold out the cards.

He takes them without a word. He doesn’t really want to hear me say it this time, which is ironic given that he took pains to protect me as much as he could, and that it worked.

“Don’t worry,” I say. “It won’t activate without the password. Your alterations worked.”

I see some of the tension leave his body and he nods once. Now his only concern will be to get rid of the cards. They are the only copy, and they’re redundant now. I actually think even the copy in Wing Zero is redundant now, but getting rid of that one as well would be suspicious.

“Don’t worry,” I say again as I busy myself with putting everything in its rightful place.

 

_/standby mode/_

_/strike any key to access login panel/_


End file.
